


Memories of the Universe

by Rill



Series: Moments in Time [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), I'm Bad At Tagging, Idk ill tag as I go I got nothing, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Memories, Other, Pansexual Lance (Voltron), Pining, Texan Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rill/pseuds/Rill
Summary: The Paladins notice little things about each other, their surroundings, and remember past events from their time in Earth.(Aka little drabbles I do when I'm bored)





	1. Flicker

His eyes are a pale blue that has a silver sheen when the light reflects off them a certain way. But there's something about them that Lance notices only when they intensely glare at each other. 

It's the small flicker that happens so rarely, and Lance hates that he loves it so much. The small moments where Keith's eyes turn a beautiful violet for a second. It always takes Lance by surprise, but does his best to avoid showing it distracts him. 

He wonders if the others have ever noticed this small detail. Surely Shiro knew, he knew Keith the longest of all of them. But what if he didn't? 

It gave Lance a sense of pride to think that way. It was like a little secret between the two Paladins, except perhaps even Keith has never noticed the strange eye color. 

His eyes have little yellow speckles sometimes. Ever since he reawakened his mother's blade, Lance noticed the extra color in the mullet haired boy's irises. Sometimes Lance gets distracted by the space-like eyes, he wonders how the Red Paladin could possibly have eyes so strange and beautiful. 

Keith notices his staring, and like the stray kitten he is, he he starts to hiss. Not literally, that would be strange coming from Keith. But he starts to confront Lance about it. 

Lance tries to keep his staring low-key. It doesn't work. 

Sometimes the Paladins will be eating and Keith sits across from Lance. He spends the entire time staring into the space known as Keith's eyes. 

Eventually Keith stops bothering with Lance's staring, still clueless as to why he does it. And Lance never says why, because he likes knowing something about Keith that no one else does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to do drabbles like these not just for the Legend of Zelda, but Voltron as well haha. 
> 
> People online are always giving Keith violet eyes when he has blue-grey ones on the show, so I took a spin on that lol  
> And then since the Galra have yellow eyes, he has little, barely noticable, yellow, starry specs haha
> 
> I won't just be writing Klance, and honestly I'm kinda debating on making this a multiship fanfic, but at the same time I still wanna make it somewhat all connected, so I can't just ship Sheith in one chapter and Shallura in another aha
> 
> But anyway, I'll be doing this from time to time. If you have any requests on interactions between characters or something, go ahead and ask!


	2. Static

It's a distant memory that Keith vaguely remembers. The clock says 11:55 even though it's 4 in the afternoon, a gentle static can be heard because the radio isn't working, and the clinking of keys did not stop as his father drove the truck they were in. There was a faint smell of cigarettes from when his father used to smoke, and perhaps when the old owner did too. 

Sometimes some music would interrupt the static if they got signal, but for the most part it droned on until the key was pulled out and the two reached their destination. Some may consider the static annoying, but Keith found some comfort in it. It was like a lullaby in a way, and if the vehicle weren't burning from the Summer sun, Keith may have leaned against the window to sleep for a while. 

His father talks to him sometimes, but Keith doesn't remember what he said at the time. His lips are moving and he feels his own do the same sometimes without his permission, but he hears nothing. Nothing but the static as he felt his eye lids grow heavy. 

He feels nothing but the summer heat, the sweat beading down his face, his hair sticking to the back of his neck. 

He closes his eyes and opens them in an endless cycle. He doesn't want to let his fatigue win, doesn't want to leave his father alone. It's a ridiculous thought, because child Keith knows full well he will wake up and see his father again. But adult Keith realizes it's not so ridiculous when he remembers this is but a distant memory, only a dream he was envisioning. 

His eyes close one more time. When they open, he's staring at the ceiling of his room in the ship. 

How desperately he wants to hear that conversation with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated on whether I wanted to call this Truck or Static, but ultimately decided on Static. 
> 
> I think old trucks have a nice aesthetic to them. Maybe it's just me, but there's something special about them, so I wanted to make a distant memory where Keith was in one. 
> 
> Next chapter I'll probably focus on Shiro and Keith's relationship haha


	3. Mullet

Keith burst out laughing one morning. It was a quiet breakfast, especially when half the team was pretty much dead from their training session yesterday, while the other half was Shiro, Allura, and Coran, one of which was just not a morning person, the other two just being quieter people compared to the rest of Team Voltron. 

So when Keith starts laughing, the rest of the team is kinda staring at him like he's crazy. 

"What's so funny?" 

Lance is the first to question the Red Paladin, but his laughter does not cease. 

"S-sorry I can't- Oh my god-" 

The dark haired male wraps his arms around his stomach, feeling the pain for his joy. 

"Keith, I think the rest of us would like to be in on the joke." Shiro furrowed his eyebrows, setting a hand on Keith's shoulders. "Is everything alright?" 

Keith set his own hand on Shiro's while nodding. "P-perfectly fine!" He takes a deep breath, "Okay, okay, okay, sorry. I'm sorry. That was weird." 

He's grinning. He starts laughing again. Pidge lifts up her hands in frustration. 

"Dude, just tell us what's so funny!" 

"I am so confused right now." Hunk speaks up, brows furrowed. 

"I think that's all of us, buddy." Lance looks unimpressed. 

Keith wipes his eyes when they start to tear up. "I-I'm sorry- It's just-" 

He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, composes himself. 

The Red Paladin looks directly at Lance, and the Blue Paladin flushes in embarrassment with the intensity of his stare. Keith wears a serious face. 

"Lance." 

"Uh- Yeah?" 

A pause. 

"You have a mullet!" Keith bursts out laughing again, falling onto the table and slamming an arm on it. 

It's quiet other than the boy's laughter at first, until Pidge agrees. 

"Oh, yeah. Might need a haircut soon Lance." The Green Paladin teases, a smirk on her face. 

Lance's face grows redder, this time in embarrassment. "I do not have a mullet!" 

"Quite ironic, really. I find it unfair you tease Keith so much about his hairstyle when you are the same." Allura speaks, her eyes narrowed. 

"I don't-" 

"She has a point, Lance." 

"Hunk, not you too!" 

The entire day, the Paladins teased Lance on his mullet. The next day, the team decided they all needed trims. 

While Keith looks hot with short hair, Lance thinks he'll miss the mullet these next few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise this isn't supposed to be purely Klance drabbles
> 
> Guys I want some Shallura too I promise
> 
> I want some brotherly Sheith too it'll be here soon maybe
> 
> So this chapter was inspired by this one post I saw at some point in time pointing out that Lance's hair is growing into a mullet haha
> 
> As always, comments and requests are welcome!


End file.
